


Podfic:...And Dean

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:...And Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...And Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16794) by Angyl. 



A short piece that looks at Dean and his mental state after Sam Winchester went off to college.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104226.zip)


End file.
